1. Field of the Invention
The invention includes a 9.alpha.-hydroxy steroidal 17-cyanohydrin useful as an intermediate in the synthesis of the novel 17.beta.-cyano-17.alpha.-halo silyl ether intermediates.
The invention includes 17.alpha.-halo silyl ether steroidal 17.beta.-cyanohydrins useful as intermediates in the production of progesterones, 17-hydroxyprogesterones and corticoid pharmaceuticals as well as processes to produce and use the intermediates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Steroidal 17-cyanohydrins are known. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,169 and 4,548,748; J. Am. Chem. Soc., 75, 650 (1953), Steroids 28, 89 (1976); Helv. Chim. Acta 33, 1093 (1950); Helv. Chim Acta 29, 1580 (1946), Helv. Chim. Acta 21, 1317 (1938) and East German Patent No. 147,669.
European Patent publication 263,569 (WO88/02753) discloses (Example 9) 17.beta.-cyano-9.alpha.,17.alpha.-dihydroxyandrost-4-en-3-one.